yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ey bunca zamandır bizi te'dib eden Allah - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
رَبَّنَا وَلاَ تُحَمِّلْنَا مَا لاَ طَاقَةَ لَنَا بِهِ Düz liseler için sunum Anadolu Liseleri ve İngilizce eğitim veren Üniversiteler için sunumu Sosyal Bilimler Lisesi için sunum O Allah is punishing us all this time; O crush the Muslim world, moaning which Allah! We believe that you have the divine va'adine; Thousand three hundred years, so that you have remembered us; When we worship the god that a lot of five, We have broken the curse that egregious, we transfer all eternity; Move us to a suspicion that we have completed, We bring genuine temple Mabud'u We are introduced to the world that we have your name ... Even though you see that the Lord reward you enough already! Which take the pain, which had been persecuted? Is a fine day for us (2) every moment of life! Blood was flowing like torrents of our ancestors ... Along with religious purposes, live. Sons will also have a victim in this cause ... Whether, again, not that of the light-poor country, Emitting light at a glance that you do not have the chimney? A star, divine! What darkness, what a dungeon. Do not stand still in our night sky this long? (1) 286 Baccarat indefinitely Some of verse. (2) Where there is telmih day sentence in the Hereafter. Is it still does not seem va'dedilen the morning? Most of the people living life, intense at times, Toss in the quagmire of destitution and despair standing by! ... Their desire to reach the whole world, we still have tomorrow left to .. Show us that it is now tomorrow: we bored! Also assigned to an order, the descendants of the victims ... Do not these folks deserve more support? Aspirations of the poor in the absence of pain and still wrapped; As was decided in view of future decisions. Fire in the Balkans (1) better connect the whole, Another hell out ... What does this early! Is not that hell was it years? Never! I think I can run to raise the standing and still in the names. Sand waves goes so fast; Saba if the wind itself, through avenues of trees in the desert as well. Masses of snow are so egregious that: Flowing like a waterfall to break stones; She went mad for a day under the desert; Rugged mountains and crossed the ice on the tab. Is now gone: a way to keep up Hakk'a had Facing the world had forgotten God's eyes. Let the groans of catastrophe from jumpin back ... What's on your mind now mourning him, nor separation! Not in mind the painful sadness of the slot, The orphan puppies do not mind attitude. Not born in mind that the land in a canter; (1) fire in the Balkans: the October 1912 Refers to the Balkan War. The only thing on his mind the memories, it also provided that: Him from heaven "up!" The ancestors of the martyred! Now it went up, but where is the hope: Award of martyrs so that is a victory. If you do not give, divine, to shed blood will go head! طاقت كتيره ميه جگمز يوكى بزه يوكله مه ٬ اللهم... أى بنجه زماندر بزى تأديب ايدن الله ؛ أى عالم اسلا مى أزن ٬ ايڭلهدن الله بزلر كه سنك وعد الهيڭه ايناندق ؛ بزلر كه بيك اوچ يوز بو قدر ييل سنى آڭدق ؛ بزلر كه بشر برسورومعبوده طاپاركن ٬ ييقدق او يامان شركى ٬ دويردك ابدياً ؛ بزلر كه برر حمله ده اوها مى بيتيردك ٬ معبدلره معبود حقيقى يى كتيردك ؛ بزلر كه سنك اسمڭى دنيايه طانيتدق كوردكسه مكافاتنى ، يا رب ، يتر آرتيق چكديرمديكك هانكي الم ، هانكي اذادر هر آني حياتك بزه بر روز جازادر اجداديمزك قانلري سللر كبي آقمش مقصدلري دينكله بر ا بر ياشامقمش او لا دىده قربان اولهجقمش بو اوغورده اولسون ينه ، لكن بو ايشيق يوكسولي يورده ، بر نور نظر يوقمى كه باكسين با جاسندن بر ييلديز ، الهي بو نه ظلمت بو نه زندان حا لا مي سما مزدا كزن ليلهء ممدود حا لا مي كورونمز او سحر پارهء مو عود عمرك دها اك جانلي ، اك حرارتلي چاغنده ، چالقانمه ده يز يأس ايله حرمان باتاغنده كام آلدي جهان ، بز ينه فردالره قالدق آرتيق بزه غوستر كه او فردايي بونالدق بر امر يڭي اجدادي ده ، احفا دي ده قربان اولماز مي بو ملت دها تأييديكه شايان خسران ينه بيچاره نك آمالني صاردي ؛ آتيسي نكاهنده قاراردقجه كاراردي بالقانده كي يانغين دها كول باغلامامشكن ، بر باشقه جهنم چيقيفيرسين بو نه ايركن لكن بو جهنم اوني ييلديرديمي اصسلا اعلا يه سكيردوب طورويور نامڭي حالا قوم طالغه لرند كچيور اويله شتابان كو يا او صبا ، كچديكي چوللر ده خيابان قار كتلي لر ندن اينيور اويله يامان كه بر چاغلا يان آقمقده ياروب طاشلري صانكه قيزغين كونك آلتنده بياباني دولا شدي ؛ يالچين بوزك اوستنده سه كوب طاغلري آشدي آرتيق كيدييور حقه واران بر يولي طوتمش، اللهه باقان كوزلري دنيايي اونوتمش جوش ايله يه طورسون كريدن نوحهء خسران يادنده اونك شيمدي نه ماتم ، نه ده هجران يادنده دكل لا نه سنك حزن اليمي يادنده دكل ياوروسنك طور يتيمي يادنده دكل طوغديغي ، تر دوكتكي طوپراق ؛ يادنده قالان خاطره بر شي ، او ده آنجق كوكدن اوكا يوكسل ديين اجداد شهيدي آرتيق ا و ده يوكسلدي ، فقط يرده اميسي بر بويلي شهيدك كه مكافاتي ظفردر ، ويرمزسهك ، الهي ، دوكولن خوني هدردر ۱كانون ثني ۳۳۰ Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Safahat/5. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Ey bunca zamandır bizi te'dib eden Allah